


the courage never to submit or yield

by summerdayghost



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Masochism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: All thinking about this did for Bill the first time he kissed Eddie was make his hands shake so badly it was like stuttering in silence.





	the courage never to submit or yield

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of “Please hurt me.” This is more than 100 words. The title is taken from Paradise Lost.

There was a certain way Bill wanted to handle Eddie. Eddie needed a gentle touch or Bill needed to be sweet to him. One of those was more true than the other. Bill knew which one deep down too even if he thought he believed the other.

No more broken bones for Eddie. Not if Bill had any say in it. No, Eddie shall only have only flowers and soft pillows and blankets and chocolate cherries or whatever. Bill was willing to let Eddie have whatever he wanted. On some level he wanted to spoil him (sweet, not rotten, but rotten wouldn’t be the end of the world as long as he was his). He’d already let Eddie read through his comics after he was done with them. At least the ones Richie hadn’t already taken.

That summer had changed Eddie. It changed all of them. The problem was is that Eddie lived the bulk of his life internally. Bill couldn’t be sure what was new and what had always been there that he hadn’t managed to notice. Even the things he could be certain were different, like how Eddie brought up his mom less and less, he had no concrete answer for.

Nowadays when he sketched Eddie he tended to draw him as an angel without wings. Never mind the fact that angels were an unknown. Bill knew what demons were. He knew they could be vanquished. With angels he had a feeling that if one showed up it would be time to run, but he didn’t know if that made him a fool. He hoped so. Bill planned to stand his ground and bask in the light.

All thinking about this did for Bill the first time he kissed Eddie was make his hands shake so badly it was like stuttering in silence. Eddie tasted more like cherry cola and twinkies than innocence. That was Bill’s fault.

Bill didn’t plan to kiss Eddie. For the moment he was content with pining and planning. There was something beautiful in that alone. But then Eddie with a voice soft and sweet said something beyond comprehension.

“Please hurt me.”

He absolutely had no idea what to do. What could that even mean? Bill let Eddie’s uncompromising eyes guide him. From the way Eddie kissed back Bill could guess he was doing exactly what Eddie wanted from him. That’s all Bill wanted anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
